The Toontown Secret
''The Toontown Secret ''is a 2010 film written and directed by Fancy Dizzymash. It is the first film that Fancy has directed and is also the first of ten films made by Fancy that were released in 2010. '' The film follows Flippy (played by Fancy Dizzymash) as he tries to stop an evil sorcerer by the name of Zita (played by Zita The Sorcerer) from taking over Toontown. The film was a critical success, gaining over 80,000 views on YouTube and spawning five sequels. Plot Flippy (Fancy Dizzymash) is on Loopy Lane with another toon (Skippy Wildcrash) when the sky turns black. Flippy hurries to the Toon HQ and alerts a worker (also Skippy Wildcrash). A news reporter (also Fancy Dizzymash) reports that Toontown is being destroyed, when the screen goes black due to the heat becoming unbearable in Donald's Dock. A toon then tells Professor Pete that the toons need help with the destruction, and then Professor Pete (also played by Fancy Dizzymash) alerts Flippy to this. and one of the Toon HQ officers as they see Zita's castle for the first time.]] In Toontown Central, Zita The Sorcerer (played by the toon of the same name) is using his powers to mess around with the toons. Flippy, while in his office, gets a visit from Zita who asks if Flippy remembers the secret. A couple of Toon HQ officers (Forever, Rosie, Under Cover Wolf and Jake) and Flippy go into the sorcerer's castle's courtyard, and go inside to try and find the sorcerer. When they get inside, however, they find that the sorcerer is not there and is still running amok. As this happens, Zita goes to Donald's Dock and destroys it with his sorcery powers. Flippy goes into a cog building and destroys some that were working for Zita. Flippy tries to think of how to stop Zita when it hits him - he can fight him in a battle! Toontown continues to be destroyed by Zita (including such places as Toontown Central, and Minnie's Melodyland) until Flippy challenges Zita, who accepts to fight. shouts for the battle to begin.]] Using cannons and sorcery, Zita and Flippy begin to fight to the death. After hours of brutal fighting, Zita is finally destroyed by Flippy. When Zita dies, the sky finally clears and the world is back to normal once more. Cast Fancy Dizzymash as Flippy, Zita, News Reporter and Professor Pete Skippy Wildcrash as Toon on Loopy Lane and Toon HQ Worker Under Cover Wolf as Toon HQ Officer #1 Jake as Toon HQ Officer #2 Forever as Toon HQ Officer #3 Rosie as Toon HQ Officer #4 (the leader) Kris as Toon HQ Officer #5 Release The official trailer for the film was released on February 3, 2010, three days before the actual film was to be released. The trailer suggested that the film was supposed to be released in 2 1/2 weeks from the trailer's uploading. Critical Reception The reaction to the film was overwhemingly positive. Over 200 people have given the film thumbs up, and only 34 people have given the film a thumbs down. Positive Comments Some of the good comments on the video were: ''"BEST TT VIDEO EVER! IT WAS SO COOL!" ''-Rails Belaqua'' ''"nice video man" '-Henry Cusido Jr.'' ''"NICE VIDEO" '-Yippie Fiddletoes''' ''"This video seems interesting for a fantasy Toontown video. Good job. xD" - MajesticWaterDragon "cool!!!!!!! :)" - lily091272 Negative Comments Some of the more negative comments on the video were: "You call this a movie? It's not even long enough." - BuautyGolden "And toontown is not being destroyed its because of the nightlife" - MistyPatch10 "ur a liar" - gangster748 "wow its not the best video in the world so ya it stinks see my video in the caps FAT KID DANCING TO JUSTEN BIBER" - YaPinkySwear "wtf is this crap" - D.J. Opiniano Sequels and Cancelled Prequel After the success of this film, four sequels were released: "The Toontown Secret 2: The Temple of Secrets" was released in mid-2010. "The Toontown Secret 3: The Legacy of the Golden Toon" was released in Fall 2010. "The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 1" was released in Summer 2011. "The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2" was released in Summer 2012. There was also another sequel that is actually a prequel and has been recently cancelled named "The Toontown Secret 5: The Destined Reflection", it was planning to be released in February of 2013. Movie Link Category:2010 Films Category:Films Category:The Toontown Secret Films